Hombre Muerto
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Sawamura necesita ayuda para evitar una muerte prematura. Miyuki tiene el plan perfecto.


**Hombre Muerto**

Miyuki no tuvo que terminar de voltearse para saber quien irrumpía en su habitación sin una onza de consideración por ser uno de esos raros días libres que tenían. Cuando echó una mirada para confirmar sus sospechas, encontró a Sawamura con un objeto negro entre manos. Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Ese pedazo de metal roto que tienes en tus manos es el PS4 que Kuramochi recibió en su cumpleaños? —preguntó con incredulidad, especialmente al notar cierta deformación en el aparato.

Sawamura asintió lentamente.

Miyuki realmente quería preguntar cómo se había hecho Sawamura para hacerle una marca tan prominente, pero necesitaba hacerle saber algo más importante: Informarle de su destino.

—Sawamura, no quiero alarmarte, pero eres hombre muerto.

Sawamura soltó un chillido no muy masculino.

— ¡Kuramochi-sempai me va a asesinar y hacer un vestido con mi piel! —se lamentó.

—Espero que no, se ve horrible en vestidos —comentó Miyuki. Es decir, el concepto no era desagradable, era la cara que Kuramochi ponía cada vez que Miyuki lograba convencerle de hacerlo. Si las miradas mataran, su persona ya estaría siete pies bajo tierra.

—¡¿Qué hago?! —gritó Sawamura, colocando la consola afectada sobre la primera cama que encontró.

—Duerme —aconsejó Miyuki, volviendo al libro que actualmente había estado leyendo antes que el futuro cadáver le interrumpiera.

—¡¿Y cómo me va a ayudar eso?!

Miyuki se encogió de hombros, cambiando de página.

—Puede que te mate mientras duermes y así no sufras.

— ¡Mizuki Kazuya, deja de ser un desgraciado y ayuda al más lindo de tus novios! —demandó Sawamura, señalándolo con un dedo a su insensible otra mitad fijamente. Es decir, otra mitad aparte de su otra mitad. Hombre, que a veces era difícil.

Miyuki suspiró. No sería una relación poliamorosa si uno de sus novios dispone del segundo. Cerró su libro y giró su cuerpo para encarar a Sawamura.

—De acuerdo, dame un segundo para pensar… no, olvídalo, ya tengo un plan. ¿Recuerdas esa ropa interior que siempre ha insistido para que uses?

—¿Los bóxers negros extra cortos y transparentes?

—Esos. Te los pones, únicamente con la remera azul que usas debajo del uniforme. No, con la remera que Kuramochi usa debajo de su uniforme.

Miyuki abandonó su escritorio y caminando hasta bien adentro del espacio personal de Sawamura para luego continuar.

—Entonces, aprovechando el shock que tendrá al verte así, te acercaras a su oído y le susurraras… "Me he portado mal, Kuramochi-sempai, por favor castígueme".

Sawamura soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando.

—¡Y luego de eso!.. —Miyuki se apartó, dándole la espalda a Sawamura, caminando varios pasos y volviendo a encararlo—. Dejas que se castigue toda la noche. Los detalles los dejo a tu imaginación.

—Eso… eso es una buena idea —comentó Sawamura, no pudiendo evitar poner una mano en su corazón porque hey, su ritmo se aceleró tan solo de pensarlo, sin mencionar el rubor que ahora estaba en su rostro—. Um, también ha querido hacerlo sin condón hace tiempo. ¿Lo dejo?

—Sólo si estas confortable con eso —dijo Miyuki en un momento de sorpresiva seriedad.

Sawamura desvió la mirada.

—No me desagrada la idea…

—Oye, a todo esto… ¿Dónde está Kuramochi?

—Salió a comprar no se qué cosa.

—Bien. Posiblemente vaya por sexo rudo, así que recomiendo que uses estos momentos para prepararte físicamente… ¿Quieres ayuda con eso?

—Sólo si prometes estar presente cuando el regrese —murmuró Sawamura, rubor creciendo en su rostro—. Por si… necesito refuerzos.

—Jo… —Miyuki caminó de regreso hacia él, esta vez rodeando su cuello con sus manos—. ¿Me quieres seducir a mí también?

Sawamura no dijo nada, sencillamente terminó de reducir el espacio entre ellos, dándole un ligero beso a Miyuki.

—No es que vaya a dejar de hacer tu plan, pero… ¿Y si se lo dices tú por mi? —sugirió Sawamura con un tono esperanzador.

Miyuki sonrió cándidamente.

—Claro que no.

 **FIN**

 **Mi trío favorito.**


End file.
